


Le jardin aux statues

by Malohkeh



Series: Time Lord Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Traduction du premier conte du recueil Doctor Who - Time Lord Fairy Tales, écrit par Justin Richards.





	Le jardin aux statues

**Author's Note:**

> Cette traduction est réalisée pour le plaisir, je n’en tire aucun bénéfice financier.

Il était une fois une maison en lisière d’une ville. C’était une grande maison, bien plus grande que nécessaire pour le vieux couple qui y vivait, mais ils habitaient là depuis qu’ils étaient très jeunes et ne voyaient aucune raison de partir.

En plus d’être immense, la maison était entièrement entourée de vastes jardins – pelouses et terrasses, fontaines et décorations, fleurs et arbres s’étendaient tout autour. Le vieux couple savait que c’était un endroit idéal pour que des enfants jouent, et ne disait donc rien quand les enfants des environs s’introduisaient subrepticement par le portail ou par dessus les murs. En réalité, ils les y encourageaient. Ils aimaient entendre la jeunesse, voir les enfants courir, se cacher et s’amuser.

Les enfants avaient fini par comprendre que le vieil homme et la vieille femme qui habitaient cette maison étaient très heureux qu’ils viennent y jouer. En effet, si le vieux couple n’interrompait jamais leurs jeux, l’un ou l’autre se rendait à la terrasse principale, qui était la plus proche de la demeure, et y déposait un beau plateau d’argent plein de sucreries. Les enfants se servaient alors et, une fois tous les bonbons mangés, un d’entre eux reportait le plateau vide jusqu’à la maison et frappait la porte avec le lourd heurtoir en cuivre. Les plus nerveux posaient simplement le plateau d’argent devant la porte et s’enfuyaient, tandis que les plus courageux restaient pour tendre le plateau au vieil homme ou à la vieille femme et les remercier. Puis, tous les enfants attendaient et regardaient celui des deux qui avait récupéré le plateau le remettre à sa place sur la table du salon ; cette table se trouvait à coté d’une des grandes fenêtres, à droite de la porte d’entrée.

Puis, un jour, il n’y eut aucune sucrerie.

Un des enfants les plus courageux, un garçon nommé Tarmin, s’approcha tout doucement de la maison et regarda par la fenêtre du salon. Il put voir la vieille femme, assise à l’intérieur. Elle était seule. Elle leva la tête et vit Tarmin derrière la fenêtre. Pendant un instant, elle parut surprise. Puis, son expression se métamorphosa lentement en un sourire triste. Elle soutint le regard de Tarmin pendant plusieurs secondes puis détourna de nouveau les yeux. Même de là où il se trouvait, Tarmin était certain qu’elle était en train de pleurer.

Une semaine plus tard, la vieille femme aussi avait disparue.

En silence, les enfants regardèrent un corbillard passer lentement le portail devant la maison. A l’intérieur reposait le corps de la vieille femme – le corbillard l’emmenait pour qu’elle soit enterrée auprès de son mari.

Quelque part, jouer dans les jardins sans le vieil homme et la vieille femme pour les regarder ne semblait pas correct. Les enfants cessèrent donc peu à peu de venir, et le domaine devint de plus en plus négligé et envahi par les mauvaises herbes.

Un an après la mort de la vieille femme, certains enfants revinrent devant le portail. Depuis la dernière fois qu’ils étaient venus jouer ici, la maison et ses jardins étaient devenus un endroit à éviter. Plusieurs enfants étaient venus jouer dans les jardins, et aucun d’entre eux n’avait été revu depuis lors – comme s’ils s’étaient soudain volatilisés sans laisser de trace.

\- Ce sont juste des histoires, dit un des garçons, nommé Hal, à coté du portail. Ils ont sans doute déménagé.

Certains acquiescèrent, mais beaucoup n’étaient pas d’accord.

\- Si seulement on pouvait retourner y jouer, dit une fille qui s’appelait Izmay. Pourquoi on n’entre pas en douce pour voir si on peut ?

\- Tu veux entrer là-dedans ? questionna Hal. Toute seule ?

Izmay eut un frisson à cette idée.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as peur.

\- Pas toi ? demanda Izmay.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour aller jouer dans les jardins, répondit Hal en évitant la question.

En vérité, il avait tout aussi peur que chacun d’entre eux.

\- Ne te moque pas d’elle, dit Tarmin à Hal.

\- Je vais y aller, déclara soudain Izmay. Dans les jardins. Jusqu’à la maison. Vous avez peut-être peur, mais pas moi.

Tarmin se tourna vers elle. Izmay était une de ses meilleures amies. Et si les histoires disaient vrai ? Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Il ne supportait pas l’idée de ne jamais la revoir. Alors, il dit :

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Je parie que vous n’irez pas, ricana Hal. Je parie que vous allez juste escalader le mur et vous cacher un moment avant de revenir. Vous n’allez pas du tout approcher de la maison.

\- Si on va le faire, insista Izmay. Et on va le prouver.

\- Comment ? questionna Hal.

Izmay fronça les sourcils. Elle n’en savait rien – Tarmin, toutefois, eut une idée :

\- Le plateau d’argent que le vieux couple mettait dehors avec des bonbons dessus, dit-il. Il était toujours posé sur la table du salon, près de la fenêtre.

\- Et alors ? demanda Hal.

\- On va entrer et le rapporter pour vous le montrer, lui dit Tarmin.

\- Voilà, acquiesça Izmay. Comme ça tu auras la preuve qu’on est allé jusqu’à la maison. Qu’on est _entré_ dans la maison.

\- Je suppose, oui.

Hal ne dit plus rien tandis que les autres enfants aidaient Tarmin et Izmay à escalader le mur. Il les regarda en se mordant la lèvre de nervosité, bien que lui-même n’y aille pas.

\- Vous allez vraiment entrer ? finit-il par demander.

Tarmin, perché en haut du grand mur, tendit la main pour aider Izmay à monter à coté de lui.

\- Bien sûr qu’on va le faire, confirma-t-il.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé, dit Hal en parlant très vite. Je vous embêtais, c’est tout. Ca pourrait être dangereux. Et s’il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose aux autres là-dedans ? Et si ça vous arrivait aussi ?

\- Alors j’imagine qu’on ne reviendra pas, lui dit Izmay.

\- Et si on ne revient pas, ajouta Tarmin, assurez-vous que personne d’autre n’entre après nous. Jamais. D’accord ?

\- D’accord, dit Hal. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-il alors que Tarmin s’accrochait aux branches d’un arbre pour redescendre de l’autre coté.

Tout comme les enfants qui attendaient à l’extérieur, Tarmin songea que dans peu de temps, Izmay et lui escaladeraient à nouveau le mur en riant de soulagement et en brandissant le plateau d’argent.

Les jardins, qu’ils avaient un jour si bien connus, étaient aujourd’hui à peine reconnaissables. Exactement comme ils l’avaient fait de nombreuses fois par le passé, Tarmin et Izmay descendirent des arbres – mais, au lieu de poser les pieds sur un sol bien dégagé, ils se retrouvèrent debout dans un enchevêtrement de hautes fougères et d’herbes folles.

Ils avaient escaladés le mur pour arriver dans une petite zone boisée qui, autrefois, menait à une grande pelouse d’herbe tondue très court. A présent, comme ils le découvrirent après avoir traversé avec peine la végétation humide, l’herbe leur arrivait aux genoux ; froide et mouillée, elle frôlait leurs jambes tandis qu’ils marchaient. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir la demeure. Elle s’élevait sur la terrasse au-dessus d’eux, mais, si elle paraissait autrefois accueillante et chaleureuse, elle semblait dorénavant sombre et menaçante.

Au-delà de la pelouse envahie par les mauvaises herbes se trouvait un jardin à la française avec, en son centre, une fontaine. En l’atteignant, Tarmin et Izmay fixèrent les lits de fleurs désordonnés, l’herbe qui envahissait les chemins de pierres étroites. La fontaine, qui déversait naguère des jets gargouillant d’eau fraiche et claire, était désormais sèche et silencieuse ; et son socle, patiné et ébréché.

\- C’est tellement triste de voir tout ça dans cet état, dit Izmay. J’aurais préféré qu’on ne vienne pas.

Tarmin acquiesça :

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on reparte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. On devrait terminer ce qu’on a commencé. Allons jusqu’à la maison pour trouver le plateau et sortir d’ici.

Les deux enfants suivirent le chemin à travers le jardin français. Une fois arrivés au bout, ils remarquèrent quelque chose sous la voûte d’un saule. Là, cachée sous les branches qui tombaient très bas et projetaient de larges ombres, se tenait une silhouette sombre.

Izmay poussa une exclamation de surprise et agrippa le bras de Tarmin. Ils s’avancèrent avec hésitation… et virent qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une statue.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas qu’elle était là, remarqua Tarmin.

La statue était faite d’une pierre aussi érodée que celle de la fontaine, et de la mousse et du lichen en recouvrait toute la moitié inférieure. La statue représentait un ange féminin, les ailes déployées derrière elle. Elle plongeait le visage dans ses mains comme si elle pleurait.

\- Elle est peut-être triste de voir ce qui est arrivé aux jardins, dit Izmay.

Les deux enfants continuèrent leur chemin et, en passant devant l’ange, Tarmin se retourna pour la regarder. _Il y a quelque chose de troublant chez cet ange_ , pensa-t-il, avant de se rappeler qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une statue. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper sa nervosité.

Alors qu’ils atteignaient le bout du jardin à la française, Izmay prit la main de Tarmin. Ensemble, ils montèrent l’escalier menant à la terrasse principale. Quand ils approchèrent des dernières marches, Tarmin regarda derrière lui une dernière fois. Il pouvait toujours voir la statue sous l’arbre – d’ici, c’était à peine plus qu’une silhouette -  sauf qu’au lieu de pleurer, le visage dans les mains, l’ange avait la tête levée. Elle fixait Tarmin et Izmay du regard.

Tarmin hésita, le pied figé entre deux marches – mais Izmay tira alors sur sa main et il se détourna. _C’est ton imagination, c’est tout_ , se dit-il. _Ton imagination et la peur. Ce n’est qu’une simple statue._

Tarmin et Izmay atteignirent la plus haute marche, et découvrirent d’autres anges de pierre sur la terrasse. Les statues semblaient avoir été placées n’importe comment, sans aucune considération pour la manière dont elles s’accordaient les unes avec les autres. Une pleurait dans ses mains, et une autre regardait les enfants avec un regard vide, de l’autre coté de la terrasse. Une troisième se trouvait dans l’ombre d’une alcôve, à peine visible, tandis qu’une quatrième tendait la main vers eux.

\- C’est bizarre, dit Izmay. Qui a mis là toutes ces statues ?

\- Pas seulement là, corrigea Tarmin.

Il montra les jardins du doigt. Du haut de la terrasse, ils avaient une bonne vue sur les pelouses broussailleuses et le jardin français – ils pouvaient voir sans problème jusqu’au bois d’un coté, et jusqu’au lac de l’autre. Même à cette distance, il était évident que la surface du lac, autrefois claire, n’était plus qu’une masse d’algues et de branches emmêlées. Ici et là dans l’herbe haute, dans les ombres des arbres et autour du lac, il y avait d’autres statues d’anges.

\- Il y en a tellement, remarqua Izmay.

Un frisson la parcourut, bien que la journée ne fut pas particulièrement fraiche.

\- Tu ne les trouves pas effrayants ?

Tarmin hocha la tête.

\- Voyons si on peut trouver comment entrer, dit-il. Il faut qu’on trouve le plateau d’argent et qu’on s’en aille.

Ils se retournèrent vers la demeure.

Les statues qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse avaient bougé. Cette fois, cela ne faisait aucun doute. L’ange qui pleurait était à présent en train de les regarder, celui dans l’ombre de l’alcôve s’était avancé en pleine lumière, et l’ange qui tendait la main vers eux avait traversé la terrasse. Il se trouvait maintenant juste devant eux.

Izmay eut une exclamation de surprise et mit la main devant sa bouche. Tarmin attrapa son autre main et la tira après lui. Ils contournèrent ainsi les statues sans s’en approcher, et coururent jusqu’aux portes principales de la maison. Tarmin ne regarda pas en arrière avant d’avoir atteint les portes et, quand il le fit, ce fut pour voir que les anges s’étaient encore tournés : ils fixaient désormais tous Izmay et Tarmin du regard.

Izmay ouvrait déjà la porte – par un quelconque miracle, elle n’était pas verrouillée. Les deux enfants trébuchèrent pratiquement sur le seuil et Tarmin claqua la porte derrière eux.

\- Les statues ! s’exclama Izmay.

\- Si ce sont des statues, ajouta Tarmin.

\- Elles peuvent _bouger_!

Tarmin acquiesça. Izmay avait raison, mais c’était étrange qu’ils n’aient pas réellement vu les statues se déplacer.

\- C’est comme si elles bougeaient quand on ne regarde pas, dit-il.

\- Je… fit Izmay en se mordant la lèvre. Je n’aime pas ça.

\- Moi non plus, admit Tarmin. Il faut juste qu’on trouve le plateau d’argent, et ensuite on court jusqu’au mur – aussi vite que possible.

Izmay hocha la tête.

\- C’est par où, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle.

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’était jamais entré dans la maison jusqu’à ce jour. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall d’entrée avec plusieurs portes et se terminant sur un large escalier menant à l’étage. Tarmin indiqua une porte à leur droite.

\- Ca doit être le salon, dit-il. La table sur laquelle ils mettaient toujours le plateau était devant la fenêtre de ce coté de la porte.

Ils poussèrent la porte. La pièce n’était éclairée que par la faible lumière qui parvenait à traverser les fenêtres sales. De la poussière était suspendue en l’air comme un léger brouillard, et s’élevait en petits nuages quand ils posaient un pied sur le tapis. Alors qu’ils entraient, un faible rayon de soleil vint frapper l’argent terni du plateau – il était posé sur une table, à coté de la fenêtre la plus proche.

\- Il est là !

Izmay se précipita vers la table. Elle tendit la main vers le plateau – et poussa un cri.

Tarmin accourut à ses cotés et suivit son regard horrifié.

Là, à la fenêtre, il y avait un visage. Pressé contre la vitre, le visage d’un ange les regardait. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, révélait des dents longues et pointues, et le visage lui-même était tordu en une expression à la fois furieuse, affamée et triomphale.

\- Viens ! la pressa Tarmin.

Il attrapa le plateau. D’un seul mouvement, les enfants s’éloignèrent de la fenêtre en reculant, et sans quitter du regard le visage grotesque qui les fixait en retour. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se retourna enfin que Tarmin vit le danger – caché derrière la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, se trouvait une autre statue. Un autre ange. Izmay, qui s’éloignait toujours à reculons de la fenêtre, ne l’avait pas vu.

La statue derrière la porte tendait la main vers Izmay. Tarmin cria pour l’avertir, et Izmay commença à se retourner.

Quelque chose craqua derrière la fenêtre, et Tarmin détourna le regard – juste un instant, le temps d’un clignement d’œil – mais, quand il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, Izmay n’était plus là.

L’ange fixait Tarmin, impassible, silencieux, immobile.

\- Où est-ce qu’elle est ? hurla Tarmin à la statue. Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Bien entendu, la statue ne répondit pas.

 

Quand Tarmin lui cria de faire attention, Izmay regarda autour d’elle avec surprise – mais Tarmin avait disparu. Et ce n’était pas le seul changement.

Izmay se trouvait toujours au même endroit, près de la porte du salon, pourtant tout était différent – le mobilier semblait en meilleur état, le tapis moins usé. Là où, juste avant, il n’y avait que poussière et saleté, tout était désormais propre et étincelant. A travers la vitre propre, le soleil brillait et illuminait la pièce.

\- Tarmin ! appela Izmay. Tarmin, où es-tu ?

Une silhouette apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte, devant elle.

Ce n’était pas Tarmin.

 

Tarmin passa à coté de la statue et sortit dans le hall. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment Izmay aurait pu passer la porte et sortir de la pièce dans le court laps de temps pendant lequel il l’avait quittée des yeux. Mais où pouvait-elle être, à part dans le hall ?

Un son – un infime raclement de pierre contre du bois – le fit regarder en arrière. La statue qui était à la porte du salon se trouvait maintenant juste derrière lui, la main tendue, le visage tordu en un rugissement féroce. Tarmin sursauta en arrière.

L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, il sentit quelque chose de froid comme la pierre lui attraper l’épaule.

Puis, le monde se transforma.

La poussière sur le sol se volatilisa et la saleté disparut des fenêtres. Le temps d’un clignement d’œil, tout devint propre et parfaitement entretenu.

Et, devant Tarmin, il y avait Izmay. A coté d’elle, un vieil homme hocha la tête et sourit comme s’il comprenait tout ce qui se passait.

\- Tarmin – tu es là ! s’exclama Izmay en accourant pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- Où veux-tu que je sois d’autre ? répondit-il en l’étreignant aussi.

En vérité, cependant, Tarmin n’était plus vraiment certain de savoir où il se trouvait.

Le vieil homme les ramena au salon – à la fois si ressemblant et si différent de ce qu’il était un instant auparavant. A travers les fenêtres, Tarmin et Izmay pouvaient voir les jardins. A lieu d’être négligés et broussailleux, ils se révélèrent propres et bien entretenus. L’herbe était tondue, les bordures bien définies, et il n’y avait pas la moindre statue d’ange.

\- Cela va vous prendre un peu de temps pour vous y faire, leur dit le vieil homme. Il m’en a fallu aussi.

Vivre dans la grande maison et regarder l’extérieur par la fenêtre, au lieu de jouer dans les jardins et jeter de temps en temps un coup d’œil à l’intérieur, leur demanda en effet un temps d’adaptation – mais, peu à peu, Tarmin et Izmay s’y habituèrent.

Ils appréciaient d’être l’un avec l’autre, et ils aimaient bien le vieil homme, qui les laissait rester si généreusement.

Même s’ils ne comprirent jamais vraiment ce qui était arrivé aux anges, ou comment ils s’étaient retrouvés là, les deux enfants étaient plutôt heureux – et cela s’avérait une chance, car ne sachant pas comment ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, il leur était impossible de trouver comment revenir. Ils n’avaient nulle part où aller.

Ils n’apprirent jamais combien de temps les autres enfants les avaient attendus de l’autre coté du mur entourant le jardin. Ils pouvaient seulement espérer que personne ne les avait suivis.

Lentement mais sûrement, les jours devinrent des semaines, qui elles-mêmes s’étirèrent en mois et en années. Tarmin devint un homme séduisant, et Izmay une très belle femme. Quand les années rattrapèrent finalement le vieil homme, il sembla tout à fait naturel aux deux amis de rester dans la maison. Ils continuèrent de s’en occuper et d’entretenir les jardins dans lesquels ils avaient tant aimé jouer quand ils étaient enfant.

Tandis qu’ils vieillissaient ensemble, cela ne dérangeait pas Tarmin et Izmay que les enfants des environs s’introduisent dans les jardins en se faufilant par le portail ou par-dessus les murs. En réalité, ils les y encourageaient. Ils aimaient entendre la jeunesse, voir les enfants courir, se cacher et s’amuser, comme ils l’avaient eux-mêmes fait autrefois.

Ils sentaient néanmoins qu’il manquait quelque chose. Ils cherchèrent dans toute la maison, vérifiant chaque placard et chaque tiroir, jusqu’à ce que, un jour, Izmay trouve le beau plateau d’argent. Elle le montra à Tarmin, et ils s’accordèrent à dire que c’était parfait.

Le jour suivant, quand les enfants vinrent jouer, Izmay et Tarmin remplirent le plateau de sucreries. Puis, ensemble, ils sortirent sur la terrasse et, sachant que les enfants les observaient, cachés derrière la fontaine et parmi les arbres, ils laissèrent le plateau sur le sol.

Ils savaient que lorsque les enfants auraient tout mangé, ils entendraient un coup à la porte. Alors, Izmay ou Tarmin irait ouvrir, et un des enfants les plus courageux les attendrait, prêt à les remercier. Ou alors, ils retrouveraient simplement le plateau d’argent posé sur le sol, à coté de la porte.


End file.
